Chaos Descent
by FullMoonEclipse
Summary: Claire, Skye, Rubin and Liz are in for a shock when an alien invasion turns their world inside out and upside down in this tale of courage, friendship and blooming romance. 1XOC, EddOC, DexterOC, DeeDeeOC, Rated T to be safe. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN.


_**Chaos Descent**_

_** Chapter 1: **__The Experiment_

I looked around at the Time Capsule that Dexter had built.

"Nice work, Dex. You sure it'll work?"

"_Oh, please,"_ Came Dexter's voice from my communicator. He was outside and there were no windows in here. I could only see what was going on outside from a holographic projector in front of me. _"I am a genius, Claire. I know what I'm doing."_ Honest to the gods, I was about as nervous with this time-travel thing than Bones McCoy would be when on a transporter pad. (_**A/N: **__Star Trek reference. Google it, people!_)

"Are you sure you want me to test it? Shouldn't you use, like, an orange or something small to test this?" Dexter sighed.

"_Look, I invited you here because you're the only one out of those complete idiots at school who I can actually trust with this. Like I'd ask DeeDee." _I knew what he meant. I had a little sister who was away on a school camping trip and I was glad she was out of my sight for the next week or so. She could be such a drain sometimes.

"Well, there's only one shiny button here. I don't know what it might do, so I won't touch it." Dexter chuckled.

"_Remind me to ask my parents to adopt you."_

"I'd be honoured." We both laughed.

"_Okay, let's make sure everything's working...communications, check...vitals, check..."_

"_Dexter, I will be able to make contact Claire upon arrival to the future."_

"_Very good, Computress._

While he was busy, I could see DeeDee sneaking about in the background.

"Um, Dexter..."

"_Not now, Claire..."_ I tried to think she was just going to glomp Dexter to make myself less nervous. I let DeeDee borrow my GameBoy Advance once. She managed to press all the buttons and blow it up-explosions and all- for some reason. I'll never know how she did it. I saw her sneak right past Dexter. This was bad.

"_Okay, everything's all set. Transporting in three...two..."_ This was it. I'd finally get to travel through time! This was definitely something to tell the folks back home in Peach Creek. But then I heard that familiar question...

"_Ooh, what does _this _button do?"_

"_DEEDEE! NOOOO!!!"_ The chamber shook like an earthquake had just hit and the klaxon of the alarms filled the air. I fell backwards as my head started to spin. I saw Dexter, frantic at the controls when I blacked out.

* * *

When I came to, I was falling out of the sky like an anvil being dropped on Wile E. Coyote. I screamed. I liked heights, but I didn't exactly like _falling out of the damn sky!!!_

"Watch out!" Buttercup caught me by the wrist. I sighed with relief.

"Thanks..." She flew me down to the ground and helped me retain my balance.

"You're welcome." She flew off into the...strangely green sky? I looked around and saw Ben Tennyson and Numbuh 5, aka Abigail Lincoln running towards me. Numbuh 5 looked a mix of surprised and confused.

"Holy canoli, where did _you_ come from?" I was confused.

"Um, nice to see you too?" Ben looked to Numbuh 5 for a second.

"There's no time for that, Numbuh 5. Look," He turned to me. "Are you a new recruit? Meet us up there, we'll be waiting." He pointed to a ledge nearby.

I could see some familiar buildings in the distance and I instantly realized I was in Tech Square, where my dad had an office for his accounting firm. It was just him and a couple of friends running a buisness and about 150 clients each, but a business nonetheless. I wondered if he was okay. I turned back to follow the two knowing that, being a smart guy, Dad was probably fine.

The ledges were a little high, but easy to get up with a well-timed jump. I caught up with them just as a bunch of green blobs ambushed us. Numbuh 5 tossed a really big gun to me.

"Here, take this!" I quickly figured out how to use the thing and where the trigger was and fired at the blobs. They disappeared in explosions of green goop. Ben kicked one into a cliff face and it spattered into goopy bits of green as well.

"Woo-hoo! Nice work guys!" We thought the battle was over, when we heard the voice of Computress.

"Warning! More hostiles approaching." The ground shook like a tremor just hit and we all turned to see what looked like a cybernetic version of the three-headed guardian of the underworld himself.

"A Cyberus!" Exclaimed Ben. I took out the gun Numbuh 5 gave me and fired a shot at each one of its heads at random. Numbuh Five and Ben got it from the sides. I ran towards it and slid under its stomach and fired multiple shots and got out of there until it shut down and collapsed near Ben's feet. Numbuh 5 looked impressed.

"Nice shooting there!" She looked at me up and down, as if examining me. "You know, I think I just found out who you are-you're that kid from the past that Dexter was talking about." I nodded. "Well, you're in a world of trouble now. Look in the sky!" I looked up and I got my answer as to why the sky was green. A planet that was an oozy green colour was there, and to my surprise, I could see various planets, such as Saturn, Venus-_JUPITER_ even- fused into it and gulped.

"What the hell--?!" I exclaimed.

"That's Planet Fusion, ruled by some nasty guy called Fuse. He's covered the world in gross, green goo, and his Fusion Spawns are wrecking everything!" Well, that explains quite a bit. Ben continued from there.

"Fuse's monsters have evolved and adapted to the planet. Using things called Terrafusers, they infect just about everything. If it get's bad enough, Planet Fusion will absorb our world." I nodded.

"That explains why I can see Saturn attached to it." Numbuh 5 hung her head.

"Some of those planets had KND treehouses on 'em. We lost a lot of good operatives." I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't say this as a fellow KND operative, but, I'm sorry." Numbuh 5 smiled.

"Thanks." Ben spoke up.

"Now that you're here, you might want to help Numbuh 2. We've got to help the others." I nodded and ran towards a familiar kid with a pilot's hat by a S.C.A.M.M.P.E.R.

I was familiar with the KND's technology-weapons and vehicles and such. I was thirteen, but I was too lazy to be bothered with Father's ninja army. I'd rather spend my time casting a line out from the bridge the kids of Peach Creek had built as a fundraising project.

"Hey there, stranger." I smiled.

"Hey, Hoagie. Ben said you needed help...?" Numbuh 2 nodded.

"Yeah. An Oil Ogre stole a transmitter and is using it to broadcast our position to Fuse's forces. We need to get it back. Are you ready?" I smirked.

"Is a Polar Bear white?" He laughed as I went away.

"Nice one!" He called after me. I found the oil ogre not far away. I fired off a few shots at it to get its attention, then I ducked and jumped to avoid getting hit and then shot it in the head at point blank. The transmitter fell into my hands as it dissipated into mush. I went back to Numbuh 2 and gave him the transmitter.

"Here it is."

"Thanks!" He put the transmitter in his pocket. We heard someone landing behind us and I turned to see Buttercup. I went to school with her and Blossom and Bubbles until I moved to Peach Creek.

"No way! Claire?!"

"Buttercup!!" We hugged each other. I hadn't seen her in a long while. "How've you been?" I asked. She sighed.

"I've been better. This war is really taking its toll on all of us." She broke away. "I've got some bad news. Dexter's disappeared! Go and see if he's in the infected zone. There's no time to lose!"

"Infected zone?"

"Infected Zones are the most infected areas on the planet. Thanks to Fuse' Terrafusers the infection is getting out of control. Heh- It's a good thing Dexter made energy shields to make sure the infection stays put." I could see the blue force-fields nearby.

"Good thing he's on our side, huh?" Buttercup chuckled.

"Yeah. There's a transporter over there that'll take you to the infected zone. Now, go help Dexter!" I nodded and ran off to the transporter pad, where one of Dexter's many DexBots was standing.

"Very nice weather we are having." Was he kidding?

"Um, sure...I'd like to go to the infected zone, please." I walked up on the transporter pad and the DexBot activated it.

In a few short moments I was in the infected zone. The place looked like a gigantic snot bomb had hit. I jumped across the floating platforms and went over to a transporter pad that seemed to have seaweed growing out of it. Frankly, I thought it was kinda creepy. I walked onto it and I was teleported into an underground cave. I saw Dexter.

"Hey, Dex!" The boy genius looked happy to see me.

"Claire! I knew we'd see each other again. My _stupid_ sister DeeDee must've done something causing the time machine to malfunction. I'm sorry to say this, but you're stuck here until we can figure out a way to get you home." I shrugged.

"Meh, I'll just scare Mandark into it or something." Dexter had to stifle a laugh, which made him sound like he was snorting or something.

"Good luck with that." He pointed to a figure that looked a hell of a lot like Buttercup, only it was made out of the same green goop as the blobs and had black clothing and red eyes.

"Who-or what- is that?" Dexter looked at me with a serious aura around him. It was scary.

"That is fusion Buttercup. Fuse has made copies of the world's heroes out of fusion matter to act as his generals." I bit my lip.

"Damn. So what do we do about her-I mean, it?" I stuck a thumb in fusion Buttercup's direction.

"We have no choice but to fight her. You have a weapon, right?" I took out the gun that Numbuh 5 gave me.

"Yeah. You?" Dexter took out a robotic claw on a pole. It reminded me somewhat of a wrench.

"Ready?"

"Is chocolate delicious?" We charged towards fusion Buttercup. Dexter slashed at it from the front, giving me an advantage. I shot at it from behind. It got the notion and punched me in the stomach, knocking me backwards. It lunged at me and I aimed my gun at her head at point-blank range and fired. In a flash, she dissipated into goop. I saw it bubble, and a small creature flew up out of it.

"Buttercup, reporting for duty!" A chibi Buttercup?! I was surprised. Dexter looked impressed.

"Congratulations. You have made your first Nano." Buttercup? Fusion Buttercup? _Nano_ Buttercup?! I was confused. Too many Buttercups.

"Um, what _are_ Nanos, exactly?" Dexter folded his arms.

"Like Fusions, Nanos are made out of fusion matter. By filling up your Fusion Matter Meter, you created Nano Buttercup. She may be small, but she is powerful." Nano Buttercup flew a couple of times around my head. Suddenly, the whole lair began to shake. We almost fell over.

"You've got to get out of here. There's a warp gate over there that will take you to DexLabs." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you out of your mind? This place is gonna collapse!" Dex's frown was scaring the hell out of me.

"I need to see if Fusion Buttercup stole anything vital from the lab. Go!" I shook my head with an exasperated sigh.

"Damn." I hissed as I ran to the transporter pad. "You'd better come back alive!" I shouted over my shoulder.

In the same flash of light, I was on the roof of DexLabs, where aerial deliveries were made. Nano Buttercup was still flying next to me. I could see Numbuh 2 near the S.C.A.M.M.P.E.R.

"We've lost Tech Square, we've got to fall back! Hurry!" I began running across the bridge when a cybernetic bird the size of a minivan blocked me off.

"Shit! Nano Buttercup, give me a hand here!" She rubbed her hands together.

"Okay-watch this!" She shot a blue pulse at the bird and it stumbled, eventually falling off the bridge. I made a break for it. The bridge came out beneath me and I would've fallen if someone hadn't grabbed my arm in time. I looked up to see Samurai Jack hauling me up.

"Thanks."

"Think nothing of it." Nano Buttercup took a seat on my shoulder. I gave her a mini high-five. As we flew away in the S.C.A.M.M.P.E.R, I watched Tech Square collapse and sink into the Fusion matter. I closed my eyes. Then, I heard a familiar voice.

"You think Dexter's gonna be okay?" I turned around to see my friend, Skye Heartrider behind me. Her wings fluttered nervously.

"He'll be fine, Skye. He's smart. He'll find a way back." Skye took a seat beside me and rested her head in her hands.

"I hope so." I rubbed her on the back, careful not to touch her wings. She hated it when someone touched her wings.

"He will." Honestly, I didn't know if Dex was gonna make it out of there. I just needed to assure Skye that he'd be okay.

We finally landed in the outskirts of Tech Square and we had just received a transmission from Dexter.

"_Though we have lost Tech Square, the war is far from over. Our time-travelling friend here has volunteered to help us. Fall back to Sector V. I will try to find a way back by myself. Dexter, out!"_ Skye sighed. I gave her a lopsided smile and gave her a reassuring shoulder squeeze. Numbuh 2 broke the silence.

"Well, you heard him, guys. Next stop, Sector V!" We all climbed back into the S.C.A.M.M.P.E.R and flew off. I sat next to Numbuh 1, aka Nigel Uno. He and I had been close friends since his now-ex-girlfriend Lizzie dumped him 'cuz he was putting his team first and she wanted to go on dates all the time. It was doing him good.

"You're pretty brave, Claire, coming here to help us." I smiled.

"This was the result of a failed time-travel experiment, but I can't just stand by and watch the world being destroyed." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"If you need help, I'll be glad to give it to you." I nodded.

"Thanks." I looked out the window the whole time we were flying away.


End file.
